Catheters have been widely used to access the vascular system and other anatomical spaces in medical procedures. Catheters may be used for infusion of therapeutics and for the insertion or placement of substances or apparatuses for treating various disorders. Catheters may also be modified, for example, by the addition of balloon systems, for the treatment of arterial plaques and aneurisms.
Arterial plaques grow on arterial walls as cholesterol circulates in the blood, and as the plaques enlarge the arteries become narrow and stiffened. This process is called atherosclerosis, commonly known as “hardening of the arteries” because the plaque buildup thickens the walls of the arteries, narrowing the space through which blood flows. The narrowing or blockage of the vessel is also referred to as “stenosis.”
One of the common methods for treating arterial plaques is balloon angioplasty. As an established procedure in the management of a variety of obstructive disorders of the vascular system, balloon angioplasty has been applied to obstructive lesions of the iliac, femoral, renal, coronary and cerebral vascular systems. Typically, a small flexible guide wire is advanced through a guiding catheter into the vessel and across the stenosis. A balloon catheter is then advanced over the wire and positioned across the stenosis. The balloon is usually inflated for a short period of time to dilate the vessel and is then deflated. Alternatively, stenosis may be treated by chemical means. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,195 to Harvey Wolinsky describes a catheter with distal and proximate balloon segments expandable to produce a chamber around an arterial plaque and a conduit for delivering a solubilizing liquid into the chamber to dissolve the plaque. U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,721 to John Shulze also describes a balloon catheter device for treating an obstructing material within a vascular conduit. The device comprises an elongate catheter body extending between a proximal end and a distal end. A balloon is attached at the distal end to block the flow a body fluid and a drug is released from the catheter body to treat the obstructing material. Other methods for treating stenosis include ionizing radiation and laser evaporation.
All these procedures usually cause some degree of biological reaction of the vessel wall, which often result in new growth and significant reduction of the vessel lumen (restenosis) at the treatment site. Therefore, it is a common procedure to place a stent at the treatment site after balloon angioplasty to prevent restenosis. The stent is usually introduced to the target area in a compressed form by an insertion catheter and then expanded in situ by means of a special balloon catheter. The stent will remain in position in its expanded state, supporting the wall of the vessel in a manner that essentially restores the original form of the vessel. The stent may also be formed in situ. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,757 to Stuart Edwards et al. generally describes a device for forming a fenestrated stent in situ in a body lumen. Briefly, the body lumen and the stent forming device form a mold space within which a fluent composition is provided and transformed into a non-fluent composition in the shape of a stent with a series of fenestrations.
The term “aneurysm” refers to the abnormal enlargement or bulging of an artery caused by damage to or weakness in the blood vessel wall. Although aneurysms can occur in any type of the body's blood vessels, they almost always form in an artery. A ruptured aneurysm can lead to internal bleeding that often results in severe impairment of body functions and even death. Traditional treatment for aneurysms is surgical clipping which requires major surgery and cannot be performed on aneurysms inside vital organs, such as brain. A much less-invasive technique, endovascular coiling, has been developed as a viable alternative to surgery for many patients whose aneurysms might otherwise go untreated. In an endovascular coiling procedure, a microcatheter is inserted into the femoral artery in a patient's groin area. The microcatheter is tracked through the patient's blood vessels (arteries), from the femoral artery up to the site of the aneurysm. Matrix coils are fed through the catheter and into the aneurysm, filling it and sealing it off from the artery. In animal studies, the coils were found to promote the development of connective (scar) tissue inside the aneurysm. The connective tissue excluded the aneurysm from arterial blood flow. An aneurysm occluded from blood circulation may have a decreased risk of rupture.
In order to treat an aneurysm effectively with an endovascular coil system, the coil must be inserted into the aneurysm and positioned inside the aneurysm in a proper configuration. The process, however, is often time-consuming and requires experienced operators.
Most catheters are specialized and can only be used for a specific medical procedure. For example, an angioplasty catheter cannot be used for treating aneurysms and, vice versa, catheters designed for treating aneurysms cannot be used for stenosis. In the case of balloon angioplasty, the angioplasty and stent installation typically require two different disposable, low profile guiding catheters. The insertion and removal of the catheters are time-consuming processes and the catheters are expensive. In order to reduce costs and improve efficiency, it would be desirable to have one catheter that would allow a doctor to perform a variety of procedures.